rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
The Waiting Game
The Waiting Game is the eighth episode of Outpost Zero. Plot Withheld until completion. Characters Red Team *Peter Jones *Michael Smith *Nick Johnson *Joe Daniels Blue Team *Brian Richards *Austin Wells *Jack Reynolds Transcript Austin: "Dude we've been hiding inside the base for days." Jack: "Would you rather be outside for the tank to blow you up?" Austin: "No dude, I'm just getting bored hiding in here. The computer's on the top part of the base so I can't play it." Brian: "You couldn't play it anyways, you fucked it up!" Austin: "Apparently the thing had a virus, so I turned on the anti-virus but it didn't help." Brian: "What anti-virus?" Austin: "I don't know, that little window that popped up when I got the ATV." Brian: "You fucking idiot..." Austin: "What?" Brian: "That wasn't anti-virus! That was a pop-up!" Jack: (chuckles) Austin: "Urgh... damn it." Cut to Red Base, Nick walks past Michael on top of the base. Michael: "Hey Nick?" Nick: "Yo." Michael: "Have you noticed something different with Blue Base?" Nick: "Well they stopped with the lawnmower noises and haven't been running around." Michael: "Exactly, they're holed up in their base or something..." Nick: "I like them this way, less annoying." Michael: "I know, but the Sergeant doesn't want us attacking them with the tank or anything." Nick: "I don't want to charge into their base and fight them inside, so I'm fine with that." Michael: "We could probably blow up their base with the tank." Nick: "You think so?" Michael: "I don't know... never seen one of these actually shoot something." Nick: "Yeah the only cool thing I saw shoot something was that laser gun." Michael: "This again?" Nick: "I saw it!" Cut back to Blue Base Austin: "Hang on, if they have that tank why haven't they shot us yet?" Brian: "I don't know, why don't you go out there and ask them yourself?" Austin: "Ha ha. I'm serious though. You think they'd use it by now." Jack: "Don't complain dumbass." Austin: "Well standing around with you two isn't very exciting." Brian: "Maybe they're in the tank right now, waiting for us to leave the base." Austin: "Well we can't stay in here forever. And they probably aren't gonna sit in a tank all damn day staring at our shit base." Jack: "Fuck this, I'm going to go take a look." Jack begins walking towards the exit. Brian: "Hey! Wait!" Jack: "I'm tired of doing nothing in here, and we'll just run out of supplies if we don't come out to get them." Brian: "And if the tank sees you?" Jack: "Oh well... I'm just gonna peek anyways." Jack runs outside and goes in front of the base. Austin: "He's screwed." Jack (shouting): "Guys, we're fine!" Austin: "Uh huh, sure." Jack: "Really, the tank isn't up here." Austin: "You think I'm gonna come out there?" Brian: "Hang on, I'll go see." Brian runs out to Jack. Jack: "See? It's way over by their base not doing anything." Brian: "Hang on." Brian runs up to the top of the base and looks through the sniper rifle. Brian: "There's rocks and shit in the way of a good view, but their tank isn't moving around." Jack: "So we're safe then?" Brian: "Well I don't know if safe is the appropriate word for a base in a war zone, but we're as close to it as we usually are." Jack: "Okay, want to go get Austin?" Brian: "Nah, let's leave him inside for a little bit." Jack (chuckles): "Okay. How long should we wait?" Brian: "Well eventually we'll have to go back inside to eat and stuff, but we got a few hours." Cut back to Red Base. Peter is crouching in the sniper nest with his sniper rifle. Peter (radio): "Smith, I'm seeing movement at Blue Base, but I don't have a direct line of sight. Can you confirm?" Pan over to Red Base with Nick and Michael on top. Nick (to Micheal): "Why doesn't he just move?" Michael (to Nick): "He's fucking lazy, I don't know..." (activates radio) "Yeah I can see two of them through the binoculars. I don't see the third one, or any vehicles." Peter (radio): "Roger that, Jones out." Nick: "Seriously, he could have just walked fifteen feet to the roof here... Hell, he's within shouting distance." Michael: (groans) "Then talk to him about it." Nick: "Uh, that's probably not a good idea." Michael: "Yeah I was being sarcastic." Nick: "I thought so, since you actually know the guy." Michael: "Know him? Not really. He keeps to himself. But I've served under him for a couple years, so I know what to expect." Nick: "Laziness and a lack of interest?" Michael: "Yup, you know him as well as I do now." Joe walks up the ramp towards Michael and Nick. Joe: "Corporal, I have a question." Nick (quietly): "Speaking of lack of interest..." Michael (to Joe): "What do you need now?" Joe: "Why is our Network connection really slow?" Michael: "I don't know, it's been like that for a couple weeks." Nick: "Yeah I tried using it a day or two after I got here. That shit was lagging hard." Michael: "Yeah it's been slow since... the Blues... got reinforcements..." Joe: "Could the blues possibly have some sort of connection to our problem, sir?" Michael: "I don't fucking know, could be. Doesn't seem like a coincidence to me." Nick: "So the Blues are stealing out Network?" Michael: "Wait... no they couldn't. There's a password on the connection." Nick: "Oh... what is it?" Michael: "I don't know. Sergeant Jones set this shit up." Joe: "Well if I had to make a password, I'd make it something veee-ry clever. Something that no one could guess. Like when I was back at home, I had a password for my-" Nick: "Dude, we don't care. Wait, Sergeant Lazy Ass actually set something up?" Michael: "Well he had to when we first came here." Nick: "Ah." Joe: "When I first came here, all I had to do was-" Michael: "Shut up! That's an order." Joe makes a zipping noise then walks off. Nick: "Can we shoot him?" Michael (sighs): "I wish." Cut back to Blue Base roof with Brian and Jack standing around. Jack: "This is actually kind of nice, not having to put up with Austin." Brian: "Yeah, and since he's isn't here to fuck with the computer, I can actually start fixing this shit." Jack: "Why fix it, it's funnier if he can't use it." Brian: "Well maybe I want to use it." Jack: "Dude, you said you didn't care about it." Brian: "Well... okay you got me there." Jack: "You said it sucked and that you weren't gonna use it." Brian: "That was before I... okay well whatever, I changed my mind. I finally managed to get some antivirus to start up, and not the fake shit Austin downloaded." Jack: "Fake antivirus?" Brian: "Yeah Austin tried to pirate antivirus, but failed miserably." Jack: "Isn't that against the law?" Brian: "Yeah, so? Everyone pirates." Jack: "I don't pirate anything." Brian: "So you're saying you actually buy music and stuff?" Jack: "Yeah. Songs aren't that expensive." Brian: "They aren't expensive at all when you can get them for free!" Jack: "Well I don't know how to pirate stuff anyways." Brian: "Even Austin knows how to! Well... sorta..." (turns to computer) "Well he pirated viruses at least..." Jack: "And that's another thing, I don't want viruses." Brian: "Well if you do it right, you don't wind up with... holy shit." Jack: "What's wrong?" Brian: "He got over 40,000 viruses on this thing." Jack: "That's bad, right?" Brian: "10 viruses is bad, 100 viruses is horrible... but 43,210... I've never seen someone manage to do that before." Jack: "Well can you get rid of all of them?" Brian: "I did, but the system files are fucked over until I put the OS disc in the computer." Jack: "Okay, where's that?" Brian: "One of these boxes." Brian and Jack turn to the boxes on the roof. Jack: "You should really put those away." Brian: "Yeah yeah, I know. It's either in those boxes, or the boxes inside." Jack: "But then we'd have to deal with Austin." Brian: "Then look up here first, maybe you'll get lucky. You found that rocket launcher earlier." Jack: "That thing doesn't even work!" Brian: "Just look, I need a break." Brian walks down the ramp during fade to black. Category:Outpost Zero